One Shots
by EmoRocker98
Summary: LiamXChloe Yeah I know, new right? But I have done a story and guess what, it's me! SK from Born2danceforever and I have made oneshots for my Liam Chloe story The Blond Wolf. Most are random, some are weird... Here ya go! Check it out!


**Okay! Here we go! The characters you dont know are from my M-rated fic _The Blond Wolf. _Check it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't that one word be enough?  
**

**/Chapter one: The Swimming(Or The Throwing)\\\\\\\\  
**

**LiamPOV  
**

Today was the day. I was taking Chloe to the pond at the western edge of the property. I grinned, while throwing my swim trunks on.

"Liam! Dude, hurry the fuck up!" Ramon yelled. How many times have I told him to watch his fucking mouth? Growling under my breath, I finished and walked down the steps to see my angel in a bright blue bikini. I felt my eyes widen and my shorts get a little tighter. Ramon howled with laughter at my pain, some friend he is.

"Well?" Chloe said, placing her hands on her hips and tilting them to the side. Tighter my shorts went. "Are we going or not?"

"Come on, little C. If Liam wont, I can get you in the water. Dripping too." Ramon said with a smirk. Even though I growled at him, I couldn't help he fantasies that ran through my mind at that thought. Chloe and I, alone, in the pond. Her soaked and me-

"Earth to Liam! This is Chloe reporting from Georgia." Chloe said, her hand over her mouth and deepened her voice, trying to sound like an astronaut. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

"What is he doing?" I heard Chloe whisper.

"I think that means we're going." Ramon whispered back. Running footsteps came behind me and I felt a hand on my back. I smiled and turned to see Ramon. Face inches from mine.

"Hey baby." he whispered. I jumped back. Chloe began to laugh.

"Liam! I guess I now have competition." she said. "Just warn me if you are gonna leave me!" she cried out. Ramon joined her laughing fit.

"Morons." I muttered. Ramon shut up.

"Hey! I heard that!" he yelled. As we bickered, I realized how close we were to the pond. I spun and grabbed Chloe. She shrieked and grabbed onto my neck.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. I grinned back.

"Having a little fun." I said. I saw her eyes widen and she gasped as she saw the little oasis type pond that we had. I smiled.

"Its beautiful." she whispered. I looked at her, then the pond. Her eyes were almost the same color as the water. I smiled at my witty idea.

Then, I put my plan into action.

**Chloe POV**

Liam wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"So, Chlo, would you like it if I would, how you say, got you wet?" He asked. Jesse and James howled with laughter.

"Dad, what does that mean?" Kayla asked nervously, knowing that if her brothers were laughing, she shouldn't want to know.

"Hey, Jack, come on! Get up here, lil' man!" James said, grinning at his smaller brother. Jackson in turn grunted and walked past me, looking at me with those dark, dark blue eyes.

"I swear, if you two freaking try anything funny, I'mma kill you two." Jack growled halfheartedly.

"Don't worry, that we save for Ramon." Jesse said, grinning at said wolf, who cowered and ran to the water.

"Last one in is a fucking moron!" He yelled. We all laughed when Tori hit him with a binding spell and told us to run. We all did, and when we were at the edge of the pond, we glanced back to see Tori posing her mate.

"Oh my God, Auntie!" Kayla said, covering her eyes as she saw Tori put one of Ramon's hands on his crotch. Jesse was stunned as she changed the expression on his face to one of pleasure. Jack and James laughed as hard as they could.

"Hey, Chloe?" Liam said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

If I said I was stunned, that would be the understatement of the century.

"Liam. Of course I do." I said.

"How do I know Ramon didn't make you say that?"

I looked over at the werewolf that Tori was torturing by posing.

"Really?"

"Yep.".

"Okay, put it this way; I held your kids in my stomach, gave birth to them, am still _active _with you and have not left you." I said simply.

"Okay. Good." He said, leaning close to me. I slipped my arms around his neck, tugging on the white blond hair there.

"Chloe..." He whispered.

"Liam." I said back. He put his hands on my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Liam Malloy! You put me down right now!"

"Chloe Saunders, I don't think I will!" He mocked.

"I crossed my arms and glared at my laughing kids.

"Hey, ma, are you okay?" Jackson asked.

"No, hun, your mom is never alright." Tori said, taking the binding spell off Ramon. Ramon gasped and fell to the ground, his hand still on that spot on his pants.

"What the hell, Tori?" He asked. I giggled.

"Chloe!" Tori yelled, when I was about to ask what was wrong, I felt Liam's hands release me.

And I splashed into the water.

"Liam MALLOY!" I yelled. Ramon, Tori and the kids all ran back to the house, Ramon carrying Kayla.

"Hey, honey, I knew you loved me! If you didn't, I would be dead by now!" Liam said cheerfully. I glared and walked past him. I would have made it to the clearing that the plantation home was in, if he hadn't grabbed my waist and covered my mouth.

"Chloe, I am sorry. It was Rafiel's idea. He wanted to see our mate wet with water. Please don't be mad at me. It was his fault." He whined. I sighed.

"Yo do know you have multiple personality disorder, right?"

"Yeah! Do you forgive me?"

"I suppose."

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist this." He said, running a hand up his body.

"Yeah, sure. But you're still in trouble." I said, turning around.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" he asked. I grinned.

"You have to take care of Kayla if she wakes up at night and do whatever Tori says." I stated.

"But-"

"But nothing. Or Rafiel won't be getting tail for a while. After all, it was _his _idea." I said, walking away.

**Liam POV**

******Damned traitor. ** Rafiel seethed to me.

**Ta da! One of the one shots done! Faster you review, sooner I will update again! Then again, we all know my updates are random and rare... I shall try to update on my birthday, which is Dec 20th. I will be fourteen!**

**Anyways:  
**

**Ramon: Review and I will give my best bud to you for Christmas.**

**Liam: Review and I will give a chew toy to you for Christmas.  
**

**Chloe: Review and I will give you Liam for Christmas.  
**

**Tori: Review and I won't kill you for Christmas.  
**

**Jesse: Review and I will give you one of my hoodies for Christmas.  
**

**James: Review and I won't freak you out for Christmas.  
**

**Chloe: It has to be something you can do, James.  
**

**James: Oh, review and I will give you a stuffed wolf for Christmas *grins at Chloe and Liam*  
**

**Jackson: Review and I will make a custom box for you for Christmas.  
**

**Kayla: Review and I will give you one of my dollies!  
**

**Which one would you want the most?  
**

**Review and tell me!  
**


End file.
